


hallucination

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, IDC IF IT'S STRAIGHT, Poetry, SERIOUSLY WE NEED MORE OF THIS SHIP, all hail queen rize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>a taste of her, and she disappears.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallucination

in his dreams  
he kisses her  
like no tomorrow

desperation  
throttles him  
and slams him against the ground  
as he yanks at her hair

she laughs at him  
oh-so-cruelly  
as she kisses back  
taunting and teasing  
pissing him off so

he fists at her hair  
scrunching up her beautiful mane  
and screams  
while she giggles  
in pure wicked  
glee

he growls  
almost animalistic  
piercing through her skin  
with his blades

she chuckles even louder  
as blood leaks from her wounds  
as she mocks every bit of him  
and fades away  
just like a dream.


End file.
